In order to observe the undersea condition and the seabottom from the scientific or recreational point of view, some specific devices have been developed and are being used practically.
In order that men can observe in a specific device the undersea condition and the seabottom from the recreational point of view, it is indispensable for such a device to solve various questions like the question of water pressure, the question of safety, the question of air supply to the device submerged etc.
This invention is to provide a safety submarine spherical air chamber which has overcome and foregoing difficult questions.